It's Not the Heights
by SPN221B
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are at Walt Disney World and Ferb asked Phineas to go on a certain ride with him. Well as it turns out Phineas is afraid of something. What is it? Read to find out! Just some brotherly fluff I whipped up. Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Well I was listening to Air1 and had this idea after the DJ was talking about her fear of heights and I decided to make a story out of it. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer~ No matter how hard I wish, I'll never own Phineas and Ferb sadly.**

* * *

"Disney world? Really mom? Isn't that place for little kids?"

"Oh come on Candace. Maybe you'll have some fun! Now you go enjoy yourself. Just remember to meet us by nine at the hotel." Linda said,leaving her daughter to mope around.

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were having a blast. They had tried out almost every ride in the park and had given it an upgrade. They had just finished on Dumbo. Phineas had done most of the ground work, while Ferb did the rest.

"Ready to fire it up Ferb?" the red head asked, being crowded by kids. Everyone was eager to get To see their favorite inventers.

Ferb gave a quick thumbs up and Phineas pressed a button. The ride began to spin and suddenly it was flying off its hinges. Phineas hive fived his brother and the two watched the other kids for a while. When everyone looked to see if they were still there ten minutes later though, they were now in line for a rollercoaster. The tallest of them all.

"Next." the line guard said and the people in front of them stepped forwards.

Phineas gulped. They were first for the next ride. He looked at Ferb as he got on the rollercoaster. He quickly sat down next to his brother and swallowed hard. Ferb grabbed his hand and gave him a reinsuring look. Phineas smiled and tried to look confident. As the ride started, he squezzed the Brit's hand, glad he didn't mind. As the coaster gained speed, people started to scream. Phineas just held on for dear life as the ride started its climb to the highest part of the track and the red head's heart raced even faster. The car slowly went over the edge...

And then ZOOM! They were off. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and almost cried. He couldn't do this. Why had he gotten on this stupid ride? All he was, was a big baby.

Ferb hated himself right now. He knew Phineas hated heights. Why had he asked him to come on this with him? It was rather selfish. As the ride slid to a stop, Phineas very quickly got out, grabbed his things and went to wait for Ferb. The thing was... He was hiding... He was ashamed of himself.

"It was just a ride Phineas." he told himseld. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Ferb."

Yet as he found somewhere free of people and very quiet, he started to cry. Why couldn't he just get over his fear? Even if it was for a few minutes so his brother could enjoy himself? Why was he so afraid?

"Phineas? Phineas!" Ferb exclaimed finding his brother in some bushes that hadn't been trimmed for a while.

Phineas was red eyed and looked very upset. Ferb mentally kicked himself for making Phineas go on that ride. His brother had been scared and had done it anyway, but was now paying for it in full.

The young inventor looked up. "I'm sorry. I just can't do it! I'm... I'm... I'm scared!" he cried. "Please don't hate me."

"Phineas, I'm the one who should be sorry. I knew you were afraid of heights and I still asked you to come with me. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Ferb said as gently as ever.

Phineas laughed lightly. "It's not the heights..." Ferb looked at him confused. "It's that feeling I'm falling."

* * *

 **So to say the least, I don't fear heights. Not at all. But when you get to that high point on a rollercoaster and you feel like you're going to fall, there's my fear... That feeling that I'm falling. So I hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out as I may post a small sequel to explaining why Phineas is scared of falling. Reviews are always accepted! See ya soon.**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
